


Mirror Mirror

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest (teen years) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Teenchesters, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dean is like almost 18, sam is about 15, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants his brother but since he can't have him he settles for watching him jerk off. He figures out if he is in the kitchen he can see into their room just right...and Dean has porn so watching Dean have sex is kind of like his own personal live porn staring his wet dream of an older brother.</p><p> </p><p>I swear this was just going to be a short thing about Dean liking to finger himself and Sam catching him then some how it turned into a long ass story with full wincest smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean figured he had to house to himself for at least an hour, and that would be plenty of time to do what he needed to do. They had been staying in a surprisingly nice rental for the past few weeks and his dad was two states over hunting a wendigo and he would not be back for at least another week. When Dean was not forced to do some research for his dad, there were really only two things that Dean did when he had the house to himself; have sex or jerk off. It was an added bonus since he already jerked off in the shower every morning, and again in bed after a long night of watching his brother. He always had a boner any time he was around Sam, throbbing and aching to be in his brother's ass or even his mouth. But when he was alone, he could jerk off and really get into it, and for the past few days he had  _really_  been getting into it because he had started experimenting a little.  

The first day Dean had the house to himself, he figured he'd just jerk off and finger his ass a little. Nothing major, maybe just swipe his fingers across it or slip the tip of his finger in. But then he did it and everything changed. He could hardly believe how hard he came when he did it or how amazing it felt. Dean didn't think his ass was that sensitive or that it would feel that damn good. That first time he didn't even enter his hole, he barely even pressed his fingers across his rim, he had started rubbing it a little and he came so hard his vision went black, he thought he passed out. But it felt so fucking good. Great. Amazing. Almost better than sex. Almost. But he had to do it again, because if just barely touching it felt that incredible he could not imagine what it would be like to actually stick his finger in, and to stick two or three...holy shit it would probably be like seeing God or something, but he figured he could only do it when he was alone because he when he had only brushed his finger over his asshole he had practically screamed.

Dean had been slowly thrusting his fist up his cock for the past ten minutes, he started getting into it more, tweaking his nipples then thrusting his hips into his fist as he pumped his hand up and down his length. He forgot to get the lube out of his bag so he spit on his hand, he rubbed his finger over his rim, spreading his legs further apart. He felt a surge of pleasure through his entire body; he spread his legs even further and pushed the tip of his finger inside. He was groaning and panting, it felt so damn good, he circled his finger and actually got it in. He was shaking, he couldn't stop grunting and moaning. He inched his finger in all the way and he felt pleasure like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like...like pure ecstasy, he was shuddering, every inch of his body was pulsing with pleasure, he could feel it building in his spine, his toes curled and his stomach clenched. His balls were so tight against his body, he prayed he could hold back just a little longer. He thrust his hips hard, his cock was so damn hard he could cut diamonds with it. When Dean pounded down, he screamed, actually screamed out for the first time in his life during anything sexual. Everything around him was a blur, and his vision was hazy he let out a loud moan and came hard, so hard when he shot his load a few drops even hit his face.

Dean laid back, his body felt amazing, he was tingling and he couldn't move. He laid sprawled out on his bed, enjoying the buzz from the best damn orgasm ever, he had climaxed so fucking hard he was now just paralyzed by all of the pleasure still surging though his body. His hand was still on his cock, he went to move it off but his finger brushed the head and sent a jolt through him. He started slowly fisting his cock again, it felt so damn good he just lay there and slowly ran his hand up and down his dick.

Dean was in his ecstasy induced coma and didn't realize how long he had been laying there until he heard the front door open and glanced at the clock. Shit, it was much later than he thought and now Sam was home. He managed to wipe the come off of himself on his shirt and shoved it under his pillow, quickly attempting to pull the covers over himself but he was laying on them and could barely move, so shifted as much as he could to bring up enough blanket to at least cover his still erect cock. He wasn't sure what else he could do because there was no way in hell he could get dressed fast enough. Sam always came right to the bedroom when he got home to change since he wore preppy clothes to school. He knew Sam would know he would never take a nap and he would know immediately what Dean had really been doing but he still just closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

A few seconds later, Sam walked into the room they shared and when he saw his brother sprawled across his bed, naked with a cover just barely on him he almost creamed his pants. Dean had his shirt off and Sam was staring at his chest, then his eyes wandered further down and he realized that the blanket was just barely covering the lower half of his body. Dean's right leg was pretty much hanging off the bed and his entire left leg and hip were exposed, the edge of the blanket inches from his cock. He could tell he was hard and he wondered if he had interrupted him jerking off, the thought of that had him so hard he could barely stand it. Sam sucked in a breath, he couldn't look away but his brother shifted, Sam figured he was awake and just pretending to be asleep so he went over to his side of the room to change. Even if he was in the middle of playing with himself he could wait a minute for Sam to get dressed. Sam actually was considering taking his time. Maybe his brother wouldn't be able to wait and he'd start doing it again, or better yet want Sam to do it for him. Sam shook his head; he had to stop fantasizing about doing things like that with his brother because he doubted that would ever happen. 

Even though Dean had just had the most amazing orgasm ever, he was instantly fully erect when he saw his brother. His brother had just pulled his polo over his head and put on a t-shirt. Dean felt his dick throbbing. He shifted onto his side. He had thrown the cover over himself too quick and when he moved he realized it wasn't really even on him anymore. Sam had his back turned as he changed into his shorts, so Dean shifted so he was sitting up and pulled the cover up better, propping his leg up enough so he could still run his hand slowly over his sensitized cock. He was still reeling from the orgasm and it felt amazing to touch it more. 

Sam saw Dean sit up out of the corner of his eye. He could see his hand barely moving up and down under the cover. Sam had gotten a pretty good but way too quick glimpse of his brother's nice big erection and was instantly hard, his brother  _was_  jerking off. Sam turned to look at him and froze. He looked fucked out, so fucking hot and sexy. His eyes were completely pupil blown, his hair totally fucked up and he looked like he had just had sex. His brother was the most gorgeous thing Sam had ever seen, and right now he looked even more gorgeous. Sam would definitely be picturing this when he jerked off later.  

"So uh..how um...how was...." Dean fought back a moan, he knew he shouldn't be touching himself right now but he could not take his hand off of his cock it felt so good and looking at Sam had his dick pulsating, because he was now wearing shorts and Dean could tell Sam was hard too. Dean sucked in a deep breath and tried to talk normal, but his voice came out sounding all sexed out anyway. "How was...school?"

Sam bit his lip. He wanted to just go over and pull the covers off of his brother and suck his dick then lay spread out on his bed and let Dean fuck him. "I...it sucked." Sam bit his lip.  _Damn_ , all he could think about was sucking his brother's big dick. He had to go in the living room before he said something stupid. 

"I'm um...S-sorry. I didn't know that you were in here um...anyway....I um, just uh, needed to grab my dick...I-I mean grab something off my desk." Sam couldn't believe he said that. He felt his face flame with embarrassment; he quickly turned and went into the kitchen without even looking at Dean. He hoped Dean didn't notice what he said but he knew he had, but he was probably too horny and busy playing with himself to care.

Sam was sitting on the couch when Dean finally came out of the room twenty minutes later. He had to jerk off again because as always his brother had made him so damn horny he could barely stand it. He really was getting to the point he could not take it anymore. He knew Sam wanted it and Dean really was beyond feeling guilty for having those feelings towards his brother. He figured they both wanted it, and he would go along with it but only if Sam admitted he wanted it or made a move just to be completely sure he really wanted it. Dean didn't think he could take it if they started messing around and Sam changed his mind.

They watched TV together then ate dinner, the entire night Dean kept catching Sam looking at him, staring longingly until their eyes met then he would blush and look away. Dean was about to lose it. It seemed like he was always hard when Sam was around, and most of the time lately when he wasn't since Dean could not get his mind off of him ever. Being a teenager had nothing to do with having an eternal hard on, it was all Sam. 

Sam got ready for bed, actually he was getting ready to pretend to sleep as usual so he could listen to what Dean was doing in the bed next to him. Dean of course was horny as hell as always, he had been desperate to jerk off because he had spent the entire night horny as fuck and hard as hell. Dean had stayed up, telling Sam he had a few things to do before he went to bed. Dean thought about taking another shower and jerking off, maybe even fingering himself a little but he knew he wouldn't be able to control the noises that would most likely fly out of his mouth if he stuck his fingers anywhere near his ass. He also knew Sam would wonder why he was taking a shower so late, and he needed to save the shower for the morning when he woke up with yet another Sam-induced boner. Dean waited until he figured Sam was asleep to go in their room. Sam was a much heavier sleeper than Dean so most nights Dean just did it in bed without even thinking his brother was actually up.

Sam heard Dean come in the room so he pretended to be asleep. He heard Dean walk over to his bed so he risked a quick peek, barley opening his eyes. He had pretty much mastered peeking through his eyelashes but he usually waited until Dean was too into what he was doing to notice. Dean had his back to him, he took his shirt off then slid his jeans and boxers off. Sam felt his dick harden instantly. Dean climbed into bed and pulled the covers up, immediately starting to run his hand over his cock. Sam could see the covers moving up and down quicker with each thrust. After a few minutes Dean seemed to get tired of the blankets being over him so he pushed them down a little. 

Sam heard himself softly moan, and thought he was fucked. He pretended to move around so Dean would think he did it in his sleep. Sam shifted a little, making another moan that sounded too fake so he faked snoring for a few seconds. Dean froze, but when Sam started snoring he went right back to what he was doing. Sam waited a few seconds then started watching Dean again. His dick was pulsating, watching Dean twist his wrist up and down his big cock was almost too much for Sam. Sam shifted his leg a little and slid his hand down his boxers; he carefully traced his finger across the head of his cock and down his shaft. He knew if he did too much Dean would notice, but the more he thought about it, Dean was getting so into what he was doing that he probably couldn't tell.

Dean bit back a moan, it was feeling good but he still needed more so he started tugging on his nipple. He pinched his nipple hard, but it still was not as good as when he fingered himself. He was debating on just doing it, now that he had started doing it when he was jerking off, it seemed like he had to do it to get off. Even when he ran his hand down his balls and stroked the sensitive skin underneath it didn't give him what he needed. He thrust harder, tightening his grip more and tweaking the hell out of his nipple. 

Sam had his hand wrapped around his cock now, his brother was making the hottest faces ever, and he was biting his lip so hard they looked even fuller. Dean was breathing heavily; no longer able to stifle the noises and they were going straight though Sam, right to his throbbing cock.

Dean was getting close; it was feeling pretty damn good now that he was doing everything that used to make him come before, but not good enough. He took a deep breath, he had to touch his ass, he knew it wouldn't take much because he was so close, so he spread his legs apart more and stuck his finger in his mouth then bit down on his lip hard so he could try his best to stifle the noise he knew he was about to make. Dean slowly slid his finger tip across his rim, he gasped, speeding up his thrusts. The bed was rocking now because he was pushing his hips into his hand. Dean inched his finger tip in, he was surprised he had not come yet, it was feeling so damn good but he had to bite his lips even harder to keep from making too much noise, he knew he was making way too much as it was, and if he made any more he knew Sam would wake up and as awesome as it felt he knew there was no way in hell he would be able to stop until he came.

Sam was about to lose it, watching his brother jerk off was hot as fuck but seeing him fingering himself was almost more than he could take. He had no idea Dean liked playing with his ass and the thought of that had his dick fucking pulsating. It meant he had a chance to do things with him, because Dean seemed to really  _really_  enjoy it. Sam ran his fist harder up his cock, Dean eyes were squeezed shut so he wasn't worried about him noticing he was watching, and Dean was so into plunging his finger in his ass there was no way in hell he probably even remembered Sam was in the room. Sam wanted to jump up and go finger Dean's ass for him, he'd eat his ass if he'd let him.

Dean slid his finger in a little further and groaned, he knew he shouldn't have done this with his brother a few feet away but right now he wasn't thinking straight because it was feeling so fucking good, he jammed another finger in, a little too early and it burned bad but after a few seconds it felt good as fuck. Dean rocked down hard on to his fingers, panting and moaning through clenched teeth. He was so close, he scissored his fingers and hit his prostate, digging in. He was groaning and shaking as he came hard. Dean pounded his fingers in a few more times then pulled them out, sprawling across the bed, trying to catch his breath. He felt so damn good, he couldn't move but he didn't care he just laid there and enjoyed the feeling. He felt his eye lids drooping and managed to move his arm up to pull the covers back up. 

Dean was so relaxed and fucked out he fell asleep a few seconds later. Sam had come right before Dean, he was trying to fall asleep but could not stop thinking about how fucking hot it was to watch his brother pound his fingers up his ass. Sam was sure that he had a chance now, before he figured it was such a long shot but if Dean liked fingering himself he would love it even more if Sam did it and even more if he let him fuck him. Even if Dean never let him fuck him, Sam sure as hell wanted Dean to fuck him and he would let Dean fuck him as much as he wanted. Sam was thinking about ways he could tell his brother, he really did not think he would ever get the nerve up to do it but he had to if he wanted it because as much as he liked watching his brother, it sucked trying to sneak watching him when he could actually be doing things with him. Sam fell asleep thinking about all of the sexual things he wanted to do with Dean.

 

Dean was still horny as hell when he woke up the next morning so as usual he had jerked off in the shower. He was so tempted to finger his ass again because the night before had felt better than ever but he knew he would get way too into it and make too much noise. He could barely get off anymore just jerking off, and really, sex was starting to not be as appealing as fingering himself was. He also was thinking more and more about his brother.

Now that Sam was fifteen he was a little taller than Dean, he was nowhere near as thick or muscular but he was starting to fill out and develop muscles too, and it didn't help that he was fucking hot.

Dean kept noticing Sam stare at him and watching him constantly. He caught his brother checking him out all the damn time and sure, he checked Sam out too but he was a little more discreet about it. Maybe Sam was trying to be obvious so he'd say or do something. Dean knew if one of them didn't give in and do something about it soon he was going to lose his fucking mind. Even though right now fingering himself was feeling better than anything, he knew that sex with his brother would be so much better. He had been wanting to fuck his brother for years, he never considered that he might want Sam to fuck him too but now that he knew how good it would feel he wanted to do both and that meant he wanted it twice as bad as before and he had already wanted it more than anything. It was consuming all of his thoughts and he could not look at or even think about his brother without getting instantly hard. 

When Sam woke up he was surprised that Dean was already up. He was in the shower so Sam laid back down until he heard the water turn off. Dean came back into the room a few minutes later with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Sam could not take his eyes off of him. The way his perfectly sculpted chest and abs still looked a little wet from the shower, how the hollow of his spine curved out to his perfect perky ass, and the adorable dimples right above it. Sam wanted him so bad, even more since last night.

Sam had been laying down when Dean came in so he figured he was sleeping. He pulled the towel off, quickly drying himself off, and then walked over to the dresser, looking for something to wear. Sam held his breath. No matter how many times he saw his brother naked, every time sent a jolt though him straight to his cock. Sam had woken up with morning wood and watching his brother dry himself off and walk around their room naked had his dick throbbing. As soon as Dean pulled his boxers on, Sam shifted around and pretended to wake up. Dean looked up at Sam with his beautiful green eyes, when he saw Sam’s color changing eyes staring back at him and realized they were his favorite blue-green that day he smiled then pulled his jeans on and turned to walk out of the room as he put on his shirt.

“It’s about time you get up. Lazy bitch.”

“Shut up jerk…you always sleep later than me. What, you woke up with a boner and had to go jerk off for an hour?”

“Yep, you might need some new conditioner though. Damn that shit is so nice and smooth, slick as hell.”

Sam wasn’t thinking clearly, he was still picturing Dean naked. “What? Why the fuck would you use conditioner, your hair is so damn short.”

Dean smirked and pushed his hips out a little, humping the air. Sam stared at Dean’s cock as he did it, and then it hit him.

“Oh my god, why do you use it to jerk off?”

“I don’t always, but I’m sure you know it feels so much better if you use something, plus it does make your skin soft as fuck.”

“Like you’re ever soft.” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Seriously though, get your ass up and get moving. It’s late.”

Dean went to the kitchen to get some food, and as soon as his brother was far enough away not to notice the tent pitched in Sam’s boxers, Sam grabbed his clothes and went in the bathroom to take a shower and think about his brother while he jerked off. He could not stop thinking about how hot watching his brother the night before had been, just thinking about it made him come hard and quick. Sam quickly got dressed and found Dean in the kitchen eating. When he walked in he noticed Dean's eyes looking him over and when their eyes met Dean flashed him a sexy half smile.

Sam smiled back; he wished he could just stay home with Dean. "You going somewhere today?"

Sam hated that Dean had dropped out of school, he had really liked seeing him during the day but he been on the verge of expulsion from skipping classes, getting in fights and just being a total smart ass to the teachers. Their dad could see that he was never going to change so he gave him the option of dropping out as long as he did research for him. Dean hated research but he hated school even more and he figured he could bullshit around most of the time so he jumped at the chance. He sort of regretted it now, but he figured this was the direction his life was headed anyway so why waste the time going to school, especially when he never did a damn assignment or anything anyway. Now he spent most of the morning and afternoon interviewing people that could help with cases his dad was working on and doing boring tedious research, but really he fucked around most of the day and just did enough to keep his dad from bitching at him.

"Yeah, gotta do a bunch of bullshit ass research," Dean grumbled, standing up and tossing his plate in the sink. "Want a ride to school?"

Sam wanted a ride alright, on his brother's cock. "Uh, yeah. Cool, just give me like five minutes."

 _"Five_ ," Dean said, "I have to meet with some lawyer in fifteen minutes and oh shit...I guess I should dress up a little."

Dean headed back to their room and Sam gulped, if Dean came out in a suit he was going to fucking lose it. He always looked gorgeous and hot but something about him dressed up was so fucking sexy, and Sam always pictured slowly taking the suit off of him and Dean tying him up with his tie. Sam was drinking down some orange juice, fantasizing about his brother slamming him up against the wall, pinning him down and kissing him hard while he roughly started to grind into him when Dean walked out of the bedroom causing Sam to choke a little. Dean gave him a weird look but didn't say anything. He had on a damn suit, but his jacket and shirt were over his arm, his pants were undone, and he was wearing a wife-beater. A fucking tank top, was he doing this shit on purpose? He had to know how goddamn hot he looked.

Sam felt his mouth dry up, every single drop of blood rushed straight to his quickly hardening cock and he was so hot it felt like he was standing in the middle of an inferno. Dean in a suit might be sexy, but Dean in a tight wife-beater accenting his bulging biceps was driving Sam completely fucking insane. Dean tossed the jacket over a chair and pulled his shirt on; he pushed the sleeves up and popped the collar to put his tie around his neck. Sam thought Dean looked so fucking hot and the most fucked up thing that had Sam even hornier was the fact that Sam had just been thinking of something  _exactly_  like this and now he had a visual to go along with the fantasy. Dean was zipping up his pants and buckling his belt when he turned around, making Sam's cock twitch hard, Dean's ass looked so damn good he wanted to just grab it and squeeze it so bad. Dean started buttoning up his shirt as he lit a cigarette. He was also trying to tie his tie and look for his badge all at the same time.

"C'mere." Sam said as he walked up behind Dean.

Dean turned around and Sam pushed his hands off his tie and tied it for him. Dean smirked a little, Sam didn't tie it very well but he would never redo it because Sam did it for him. He took a long hit off of his cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out. Sam watched Dean's perfect plump lips as he put the cigarette back between them. When he looked up at Dean's eyes, they were watching him. Dean realized he was staring and cleared his throat.

"Um...you ready?"

Sam nodded as his eyes flickered to Dean's chest; the shirt fit him so snugly he could almost see his nipples. He could see the perfect lines of his brother's broad shoulders and chiseled chest. The sleeves were hugging his biceps, Sam wiped his mouth because he thought he was actually drooling, Dean's muscles turned him on so damn much, especially his biceps he could not imagine how amazing it would feel to have them wrapped around him. Dean was looking at Sam at the same time; all he could think about was how goddamn bad he wanted his brother. He might make fun of Sam for dressing preppy sometimes but the way he looked in his khakis had Dean glad he wore them; they were skinny cut and made his ass look so appealing. Dean rolled his eyes when he saw that Sam had buttoned up his polo all the way.

"Ugh, Sammy how many damn times have I told you if you insist on dressing like this at least do it right."

Dean unbuttoned the top two buttons and popped his brother's collar. Sam pushed it down a little and Dean went in to put it back. Their hands touched and they both pulled back, they wanted each other so bad that even the smallest simplest touch sent a million nerve endings firing off and only made the need and desperation to have each other so much worse. Sam used to bitch about how Dean insisted on doing things like fixing how his clothes looked, but when he really thought about it, Dean was just looking out for him. He might not actually say he loved him out loud but he really did love Sam, and Sam could tell he really did by his actions. His brother did so much for him and it just made him want him that much more.

Sam didn't even realize it but he started doing things like that for Dean too. Maybe Dean was just being a good brother, but he did things he knew for sure most other brothers would never do and that had him thinking that Dean did want him too. Dean always went so far out of his way to do everything for Sam and he would do anything in the world to make him happy. Sam would do the same for Dean; he knew their relationship was something more special than he would ever have with anyone. Sam also knew they would both be so much happier if they were together. He had noticed his brother seemed really depressed lately, but he always was happy around Sam.

Sam decided that he was for sure going to try to figure out a way to make this happen. He had no idea how but he knew they were meant to be together, their bond was so strong and they might be brothers but they were way more than that, they always had been and always would be. 

Dean got the rest of his things and as he was looking at Sam he was noticing how his khakis were getting a little tighter, and that made his own pants start to strain against his growing erection. He had to go before he had a full blown raging hard on. Dean took one last good look at his brother then turned to go. Sam watched him walk away for a minute, loving the view as he followed Dean out to the Impala, still hard core staring at his ass.

As Dean started the car, he put his arm on the back of the seat to pull out and turned his head. When Dean glanced to the side Sam was inches from his face. He was so close, and the urge to kiss him was so strong Dean accidentally pushed down on the gas way too hard, causing them to both lunge forward. Their lips brushed for the tiniest microsecond. Sam felt his heart racing; he froze, right in front of Dean's face. He saw Dean look down at his lips and back at his eyes. He wished someone would make a move, but Dean was too stubborn and Sam was too nervous. Sam closed his eyes; he was praying that Dean would make a move. Dean was so close to kissing his brother, he wanted so bad to just give him a kiss, even if it was a quick soft one. Sam opened his eyes and focused on Dean's pouty lips, willing them to touch his. He could feel Dean breathing heavily, his breaths licking him like a flame.

Finally Dean snapped out of it and realized they both were going to be late. He put the car in gear and turned back to the road, shooting Sam one last lustful stare.

Neither of them said much on the drive, but it was only a few blocks to the school. Sam was actually surprised Dean seemed to be so very close to cracking. Maybe if he kept pushing him and getting closer to him he would finally give him the push over the edge he needed to make it happen. Sam was also a little surprised that Dean had offered to take him, most days he just walked. But just like earlier, he noticed Dean doing even more and more things like that. Not just everyday things he always did but things you did when you really cared about someone. Not that Dean didn't care about him before but it was like he wanted to do everything in the world for Sam and even if it was just a few minute car ride, he had to have those few minutes extra with him. Sam loved it, he wanted more of it and maybe he could talk Dean into doing something with him later. Hopefully it would involve kissing or something even better. 

Dean pulled up to the school and bit his lip, looking at Sam. Sam gave him a weak smile and sighed, he really did not want to be at school, he wanted to spend time with Dean.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You don't have to thank me for bringing you to school Sammy, damn."

"Maybe...maybe we could...do something later tonight or after I get home. You know…if you don't have anything to do?"

 "Yeah, we'll hang out tonight."

Sam got out and flashed his brother a grin. Dean smiled; he wondered what Sam wanted to do. Hopefully something physical. Something  _very_  physical. He watched his brother walk up to the doors, he was still kind of lanky and awkward but in an adorable way. Dean had to do something, his lips had really not even touched Sam's but he could not stop thinking about it. Dean pulled away shaking his head. He had finally come to accept the fact that he wanted his brother and that his brother wanted him, it took him years but it still surprised him how much little things like that affected him, he was always so taken by his brother and that never happened with anyone ever. Dean drove faster to get to the office to meet with the lawyer, he was already late. He wanted to get everything done as quickly as possible, he had to get home and get off because he was so damn horny. Again. He knew that he absolutely must do something because every day he felt the need growing stronger, and it was even getting ridiculous to him how much he had to get off in a single day because of his brother.

It took a lot longer than Dean had expected, but he had enough information to go on for days. He figured he had just earned himself a few days off because he could give his dad the information in bits and pieces so it looked like he found things out over the next several days. Dean hurried home and changed. He went to the store to grab a few things since there was nothing in the house, he was planned on staying there once Sam got home because hopefully they would be spending the rest of the night doing everything they both had been wanting to do for the past few years. Dean had even made sure to buy some more lube, he had just gotten some a few days ago but he had been using it several times each day and he was planning on going through way more than one bottle of lube with his brother. Dean was thinking he should take advantage of the empty house, after all if he and Sam did end up messing around; he wanted to be able to last more than three seconds. Dean could last hours most of the time but he knew the first time he entered Sam he would probably bust a nut before he was even half way in. Dean laughed to himself; he could not believe it had taken him this long to decide to go for it. But Sam wasn't like anyone else, he was special and Dean would wait as long as he had to until Sam was finally ready. He wasn't entirely sure if he was going to be Sam's first but he definitely wanted to be his last. He planned on being with Sam and only Sam for the rest of his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was still almost an hour before Sam would be home from school and Dean was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. He was just getting ready to go into the house and shove his fingers deep and hard into his ass when a hot girl walked by. Dean really didn't notice her; he was sitting there thinking about his brother, his dick hard as hell as always. The girl had seen Dean and stopped in her tracks and paused a moment to stare at him, then walked up to him. Dean was just taking the last drag off of his cigarette; he looked up as he flicked it across the yard and saw her standing a few feet from him. If it had been a few months ago, Dean would have been all over her before she even had a chance to notice him, but lately he barely noticed girls anymore because his brother was always on his mind. He did notice she had huge tits, and Dean had always had a thing for big tits. He figured he may as well mess around since this was probably going to be his last opportunity to get a little pussy, plus he was sitting there with a boner anyway.

Dean looked her over; she was smoking hot (not that he really cared because Sam was hotter to him) and definitely older, maybe in collage or just out of it. She smiled and introduced herself. Dean made a lazy attempt to talk and half ass flirt, which was still enough because he was so gorgeous he could get any girl he wanted on looks alone. Dean would be turning 18 in a few months, but the girl thought he was at least 21 or 22 and hey, he wasn't going to correct her especially because she was fucking hot with huge tits and she told him she was 25. It was far from the first time he messed around with an older woman. He had even once messed around with a woman that was at least thirty, he liked it when they had experience and usually the older ones were much more open to being kinky because Dean was a total freak, he loved being kinky. The kinkier the better and it just so happened that this girl was extremely kinky too. Three minutes later she was straddling him in his bed, sucking hickeys down his neck and chest as she struggled to get his jeans undone.

She finally got the zipper down and pulled her mouth away from him long enough to rip them off, along with his boxers. Dean spread his legs out a little so she could kneel in between them. She moaned as she ran her fist up his cock, leaning in to suck on his neck and whisper to him how fucking big his dick was and how she didn't even know if she could take it all in. She could though, and then some. She didn't even flinch when Dean started bucking his hips into her hot wet mouth, his dick curving so far down her throat he swore he was halfway down her esophagus. Dean had never had anyone take him in so deep; she obviously was just as kinky as Dean and a total freak too.

Dean groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, he swore she was trying to take his balls in her mouth too. She also had more suction than a damn vacuum, Dean felt his eyes rolling back and just when he thought it couldn't get any better it did. Dean didn't even have to tell her he liked his ass being played with, she teased a finger over his rim and when he spread his legs further apart she slid her finger in. She started playing with his balls and then moved to tug hard on one of his nipples. Dean arched his back up off the bed, she shoved two more fingers in him at once, at first it was so fucking uncomfortable he was about to yank her hand out of him but then she hit his prostate, and oh  _shit_ , when someone else fingered his ass they got in  _so_  much deeper. Dean was going to fucking lose it, getting a blow job and getting fingered was pure ecstasy, he was grunting and moaning loud but today was Thursday and Sam always had some kind of after school thing so he knew he was safe because Sam never came home early on those days.

Except today. Sam came in and was about to go into the room they shared when he heard his brother make a really sexy noise then swear really loud and a girl moaning his name. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean had been pretty good about not bringing girls home since Sam had walked in on him fucking a girl on the couch the week before. Not that Sam really minded, he had to pretend he did but when he walked in that door and saw the perfect curve of his brother's naked ass as he pounded into some girl he almost came in his pants.

It wasn’t like Sam hadn't seen him naked millions of times, and he had caught him messing around almost as many. A lot of the times his brother had no idea Sam had caught him, because he secretly watched him sometimes. But each and every time he saw his brother's naked body he almost had a stroke. He thought Dean was the most gorgeous perfect thing in the world and damn he wanted him so bad. He knew his brother would probably kill him if he knew he spied on him, or think he was a freak but there was nothing that turned him on more than his brother, and since he could not have him he settled for the cheap thrill of watching him jerk off at night through his eyelashes when his brother thought he was asleep or when Sam got lucky and Dean was messing around with a girl sometimes he would get a glimpse of something. 

Sam even had it figured out where he could see in to their room without being caught. If he was in the kitchen at just the right angle he could see what was going on through the mirror hanging in the hallway, that is, if the door was left open. Most of the time the door was open because Dean was usually way too horny to remember little details like closing a damn door.

Sam grabbed a pop then went to his spot in the kitchen, and sat on a stool at the counter. Last time he was here he had seen some girl from school, a cheerleader, and she was bent over his brother giving him head. She had her shirt off and her cheer skirt on but Sam didn't even glance at her tits, he was enthralled with his brother's cock. The whole time he kept thinking that he could do it so much better.

This time the girl looked a lot older than Dean. She was blocking Sam's view, taking her shirt off but she left her skirt on. Sam knew Dean liked stuff like that, fucking girls with short skirts, or making them leave something on, like long knee socks and sometimes even their panties. But they always had to have their shirt and bra off, because Sam knew Dean had a thing for big tits, not only because his brother could never seem to keep his hands off of them but pretty much all of his porn was something with busty girls. Sam knew it was pretty fucked up that he knew what his brother liked and even more fucked up that he spied on him like this but Dean had his porn stash and Sam figured this was like his own personal live porn, it was just staring his wet dream of an older brother.

The girl eased down on Dean's cock and started rocking back and forth. She was getting pretty loud, usually Sam didn't hear his brother as much because he was trying to keep it down when Sam was home but this time he thought Sam was gone, and the noises his brother was making had him rubbing the front of his khakis. Then there were the faces he was making, he made the hottest sexiest sex faces, especially when he was about to come. Sam wished more than anything he could ride his brother, he wanted it so damn bad. Sam couldn't take just watching Dean anymore, he was so horny and his fully erect cock throbbed every time he looked at Dean or heard him moan, so Sam unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand inside. It wasn't like Dean was going to catch him, he was a little busy himself at the moment. A few minutes later Sam almost busted a nut because the girl pushed his legs apart and started pounding her fingers up his ass. Dean was going crazy, thrusting up in her fast and hard then pounding down hard on her fingers as she thrust them in him deep, and _holy shit_ he was making the hottest sexiest noises Sam had ever heard. 

After a few minutes he saw Dean pulling the girl up and laying her down on the bed. Sam licked his lips, finally he was going to get to see something better, he mostly had seen the girl and he really wasn't interested in that at all. He knew Dean liked to come when he was bending the girl over. He saw him pull her skirt off and lean down to suck on her tits.

Sam pushed his khakis down further and pulled his cock out more. He stroked himself harder when he saw his brother tease his big thick cock over her pussy, then he grabbed her hips and guided himself in. God, even from far away his brother's cock looked huge. Sam watched his brother and started really getting into it. Dean was humping into her so hard the bed was creaking and hitting the wall. Sam was jerking his hips in the same rhythm as his brother, it was feeling so damn good and he was so close. Sam didn't notice that the pop he had opened and forgotten about was moving to the edge of the counter as he kept hitting his hand against it because his pace was getting faster. Sam almost had a heart attack when he accidentally nudged it off of the side of the counter. It fell, along with a few other things from the counter. Sam froze because it had made a loud crash and pop spayed everywhere.  _Shit_. He was so fucked. He wasn't even supposed to be home but he skipped his meeting after school hoping he'd catch Dean again; he was thrilled he had, but it was so not good if Dean caught him. He quickly tucked himself back in his pants, he noticed there was no longer any noise coming from the bedroom so he hurried over to the refrigerator and opened it, pretending to look for something. Not even ten seconds later Dean hurried into the kitchen to see what all the noise was.

"Jesus Sam what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Sam glanced up, Dean had a blanket wrapped low around his waist but it wasn't really doing much to hide the large bulge. Sam realized he was staring at his brother's cock and looked up at his face. His eyes were hooded and dark, he was red and pouring sweat and his hair was messed up but looked sexy as hell. He was panting and when Sam turned to close the refrigerator out of the corner of his eye he saw him rub the front of the blanket, he had probably been close too. Sam was dying to help his brother come, he knew he would make him come so hard. Sam realized Dean was waiting for a response so he took a deep breath.

"Um…I uh dropped the pop and...it... it exploded?"

Dean turned to go grumbling under his breath. He seemed to realize that Sam had probably been there while he was having loud sex, so he paused and looked at Sam. "How long you been home?"

"Just g-got here. I uh, j-just got here a few..few minutes ago." 

Dean's eyes narrowed, Sam stuttered when he was lying. Dean was extremely observant and he noticed pop on the counter, so he knew Sam had been sitting there when it fell. Sam was obviously hard and when Dean looked up he realized you could clearly see into their room, but Dean didn't say anything about it because his balls were aching and he needed release bad, seeing his brother made it so much worse, it made his dick throb and made him feel horny and so fucking lustful like no girl ever made him feel. He turned and muttered, "Just clean that shit up, ok?"

Dean went back to the room and closed the door, not even five minutes later he came back out with the girl. She was kissing on him and started sucking on his neck as he walked her to the door with his hand firmly on her ass. Sam wondered if he was leaving, taking her somewhere to go mess around some more in his car. He knew Dean would figure Sam was mad about him bringing a girl into their room. Sam glanced out the window and saw them making out on the porch.

Dean didn't really want to make out with her but she would not stop. He wanted to get in to his brother so he pulled back and reminded her this was a one shot thing. She nodded slowly, telling him that was too bad because he was fucking amazing. Dean figured he may as well kiss her one last time, only because he wanted to give her tits one last squeeze. It was kind of like a legend going into retirement, he had epic amounts of sex with so many girls and now he was hanging it all up because he wanted to be with Sam, but it was so worth it because Sam was so much better than every single one of those hook ups put together. 

Sam sat on the couch and was surprised when Dean came back in and sat on the couch next to him. He really would have thought that Dean would want to go with her; she obviously was a total freak like Dean always bragged to be. Really Dean felt guilty as hell for messing around with the girl. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like he and Sam were together or anything. More and more he was starting to care what Sam thought about him, not that he gave a shit what anyone else in the world thought of him but he wanted to have his brother's respect and admiration more than anything. He knew Sam would never do anything but worship him, he always had and probably always would but he just wished he would not have messed around with that damn girl on the day he wanted to try and make this thing between them work out.

Sam bit his lip; he hoped Dean didn't know he was spying on him. He kind of felt bad doing it, but he just wanted his brother so damn bad he could barely take it anymore. 

Neither of them said anything for several minutes, Sam flipped through the channels and stopped on a random movie. Dean cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I uh...sorry I didn't think you'd be home. I..didn't plan that shit, I swear...it just kinda happened." Dean glanced up at his brother.

Sam shrugged, looking down. 

"You mad?"

Sam shook his head. He peeked at Dean through his bangs. "Why would I be mad?"

"I didn't want to...I mean I honestly was just hanging out on the porch and the next thing I knew..."

Sam smiled a little; his brother did get kind of out of it once he got horny. Sam knew he wasn't interested in the girl, he had never seen his brother with the same girl twice, he figured it was a release from the sexual tension  and frustration between them and he was seventeen and everyone always was saying how horny guys were at that age. Sam was just as horny he just didn't get girls easily like his brother did. "It's ok Dean, really.”

"No, I mean we were planning on doing something and...I should have never...”  Dean paused, and let out a deep breath. “Fuck it. So...what do you want to do?"

Dean glanced over at his brother, he noticed he was being really quiet, something was bothering him. "What...what's wrong Sammy?"

Sam looked up at his brother; he blushed and shook his head. Dean turned and laid across the couch, putting his legs in his brother's lap. Sam froze. Dean always did this, but lately every time Dean touched him, even just something simple like this, it sent a jolt though Sam's entire body. He wanted his brother so much he could barely stand it. 

"How much better is... _you know_...than um, jerking off?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

Sam looked down. Dean opened his mouth, then closed it. He was kind of shocked but tried not to show it, but he really thought his brother messed around with girls. "You...you're serious? I figured you lost your virginity years ago. Shit."

Sam blushed. "H-How old were you Dean?"

"Huh?"

"You know...the first time you...had sex?"

"Like actual sex or oral sex?"

Sam shrugged. He just wanted to get his brother talking to him about it, He figured if he could get him on the subject of sex, which was always on Dean's mind anyway, maybe he could find out if he messed around with guys or maybe even if he liked him the way Sam did. "Both."

Dean blew out a long breath and laid his head back thinking, he could barely remember when it was or who it was with. "Well you know we move around a lot so it's hard to remember exactly when..."

"Why would that matter? C'mon just tell me. I know you were a lot younger than me because even though I didn't know much about sex I could tell."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, you always had hickeys on your neck or...or you'd smell different...um but you always were in a really weird crazy mood."

"Yeah getting a piece of ass does that to you." Dean laughed a little and shifted, it was hard to concentrate on anything except Sam. "I mean there've been a  _lot_  of girls since then. I...I guess I was in like I think fifth grade when this girl in eighth grade gave me a blow job. Yeah, because I remember I just got into middle school, sixth grade, the first time I had sex. So what is that? Like 12 or 13... Something like that."

Sam blushed an even deeper red, he was in tenth grade and could barely even _talk_ to girls, not that he had ever wanted any girls, he only wanted his brother. He just wished he had a little experience, because Sam remembered Dean messing around with girls all the time, and if he lost his virginity in sixth grade that was even worse because Sam was a sophomore in high school and he was still a virgin. 

"What about you know, um kissing?"

"Oh god I-I have no idea...you know how girls are, like uh, in grade school they all try kissin' you and shit. I mean I wouldn't even be able to tell you when I had my first kiss. But like the first time I made out, like really made out, I remember that, it was with a girl that was crazy hot we were behind the bleachers at some school that had the grade school and high school together, some small bullshit town we were in. I was like fuck....maybe 11. Fucking girl was like at least 15. I was grabbing her tits and shit, if I wasn't so young I woulda fucked her too."

Dean paused for a moment, it was always so easy to talk to his brother. He never had anyone else to ever talk to so sometimes he rambled on without thinking. He wondered if he shouldn't be telling him the things he was telling him, but Sam was asking. Dean glanced over at him, Sam was biting his lip like he did when he was nervous. Dean wondered if Sam hadn't even kissed a girl yet. "You uh...you have at least kissed a girl before, haven't you?"

Sam blushed hard and put his face into his hands. He couldn't believe he had never kissed anyone, not a real kiss just a quick peck on the lips a few times at a party during truth or dare or spin the bottle but that seemed even more embarrassing to tell Dean so she shook his head. Dean's mouth dropped a little and his eyes almost bugged out of his head, but he didn't say anything.

Sam glanced at Dean for a second. "What's it like?"

"What? Kissing? I mean...depends on who you're kissing. Sammy, it's ok that you never..."

"I-I mean like...other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Um...getting a blow job, having sex...stuff like that."

"If you need me to help you...you know, talk to girls..."

"No...I-I just wondered. I um, don't want a girlfriend or anything." Sam didn't want a damn girl, he wanted his brother.

"She don't have to be your girlfriend to get some, I've never really had a girlfriend, honestly I've never really hooked up with the same girl more than a couple times. Maybe I could...help you get a girl to-"

"No!"

Dean looked down. "Sam...is there...anything you want to tell me, like if you don't like girls, I-I mean that's ok. If you...you know are attracted to guys...I hope you can tell me because I would never...you know..I'd be cool with it. I mean I wouldn't think it was weird or anything."

Sam was starting to feel anxious now that Dean had turned the questions to him, he wasn't ready to tell Dean he had never been attracted to a girl. But then again he had never been attracted to a guy either. He would notice things about guys, like how a guy had green eyes but he would then immediately think about how much more beautiful Dean's eyes were. He always compared everyone to Dean, and no one ever came close to being attractive because his brother was the only person he could ever imagine being with.

Sam had to blurt something out and get on a different subject. "Have you ever gone down on a girl?"

Dean blinked in surprise, he knew that Sam was avoiding his question but he wasn't going to force it. He wanted to find out if he wanted to be with him without asking. He wondered if his brother was gay or just extremely shy, maybe both. He was probably bi or just confused, Dean sure was confused as hell. He wished he could talk to his brother about shit like that but no way he'd tell him he was attracted to him, no way in hell. He could probably admit he was bi to him, maybe it would make him open up more but he would only tell him if he asked because Dean had never told his brother that he was bi. 

Sam looked up at Dean. Dean remembered he had asked him a question. "Yeah."

"Eww why?"

"I mean it gets 'em all nice and fucking wet and god damn it feels good as fuck when you slide in... they get into that shit and fucking scream and...um..." Dean stopped talking because he was getting horny as fuck.

"What's it like when you get a blow job?"

Dean wanted to show him but he had to take this slow. "Shit feels fucking amazing...so damn good. I mean, if it's done right. Sometimes if they don't go down very far or um, keep using their teeth it's not that good but when you feel your dick hit the back of their throat oh _fuck_..."

"Have you ever..." Sam trailed off and bit his lip, he was so close to asking his brother if he messed around with guys, but he doubted he did and was worried he'd get mad that Sam even considered the possibility that he might be bi.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Sam muttered.

Dean looked at Sam. "What? Sam...I know we don't talk a lot and I'm not the most open person but...I mean you can ask me anything. Not just about stuff like this, you can always come to me. I'm not afraid to tell you shit I've done or...or anything else."

Sam took a deep breath. He was just going to go for it, Dean never really ever had gotten mad at Sam, sometimes they argued over stupid things but he probably wouldn't care if he asked him because Dean never seemed to let anything faze him. "Don't um, get mad but...have you ever uh, ever done anything ...with um, a guy?"

"Why would I get mad about that? Yeah, I uh...I mess around with guys sometimes."

Sam froze. He really didn't think his brother would say yes.

"L-like w-wh-what?"

"Not a whole lot, kissing mostly. Just a few times. Couple blow jobs."

"You gave a guy head?"

"No! I mean...I got a blow job...from…from a couple guys before."

"Was it...different than a girl, like which do you like better?"

"I really have never been....attracted to anyone I’ve hooked up with like that. Kinda just...ugh as bad as this sounds I just do it to get off...I mean...I didn't even like the guys and really I haven't liked any of the girls either so you know, If you like someone it is probably much better. Guys definitely give better blow jobs but... they personally know what feels good so..."

Sam looked up at Dean; he was biting his lip and shifting around. Sam noticed Dean's eyes were huge again, he had his hand really close to his dick, and he was hard, so fucking hard his jeans were straining so much it was looking like they might burst open. 

Sam wanted to tell his brother he had feelings for him. He looked down. Dean wasn't sure what to do, he was so fucking horny, he had been thinking about his brother and having sex with him the entire time, thinking his brother was working up the nerve to tell him. He palmed his cock a few times, he had to, because he was so fucking horny.

Sam sighed. "Dean...god you probably think I am so fucking lame. I haven't done anything...and you're like...I wish I was like you."

"Sammy...c'mere.." Dean sat up and pulled Sam closer, he put an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him then turned sideways. He gently pushed Sam's chin so he would look at him. "Don't think you have to be  _anything_  like me. I'm glad you're not out having sex all the time like me. You don't need to and...God I think it’s great that you don't go out and have a bunch of meaningless sex. It...it might feel good as fuck while you're doing it but trust me, after you feel like shit. I..."

Dean let out a breath, he wasn't used to sharing his feelings like this, really he had never done it but talking to Sam was easy and he had to make sure Sam didn't think he needed to go out and mess around like he did, he was really glad he didn't and hoped he wouldn't, he selfishly wanted Sam all to himself. 

"I hate how I feel after, but I can't stop. I always think maybe...I don't know it's just…I think waiting until you find someone you care about would be great. I've done lots of things but never had sex with someone I cared about and I kinda hate that about myself you know, but most of all I hate that my brother probably thinks I'm a fucking slut."

Sam's head snapped up. "No I don't Dean, you're amazing, you're... perfect."

"Yeah right, I'm the furthest thing from perfect. Honestly I just...I love having sex. But really I just...I want..." Dean stopped talking before he said too much.

Sam sighed, he really thought Dean was going to say he wanted them to be together. Dean was so close, so damn close to giving in. Sam figured if they kept talking then maybe he would open up more. He also wanted to keep him talking because Dean never openly shared his feelings and even though Sam wanted to have sex with Dean more than anything he also loved that he was the one and only person Dean ever opened up to.  

Sam still hoped Dean did not think he was a loser. He knew he probably didn't but Sam still felt like one. "I just hate that I'm in fucking high school and...and I've never even kissed-"

Dean's hand shot up and pulled Sam's face up toward his. He pressed his lips softly against Sam's. He paused a moment, letting his lips linger. Sam's eyes were huge, when Dean started lightly caressing his face he gasped softly and closed his eyes. Dean kissed him again, several times. Sam turned more so he was facing Dean, Dean brushed Sam's hair off of his face and smoothed his fingers through his hair. Dean deepened the kiss, gently easing his tongue into Sam's mouth as he put his arms around him. Sam moaned as he felt his brother's tongue tracing around every inch of his mouth and his muscular arms holding him. Dean slid an arm down to the small of his back and pulled him even closer so Sam tentatively put an arm around him. Dean was kissing him so hard, with so much pent up passion and desire Sam felt him sucking the last bit of air out of his lungs. He felt dizzy and breathless, he was so flustered he pulled back panting, Dean kissed his neck a few times, and grazed his teeth over his ear. He licked up behind his ear and whispered, "There, now you've been kissed."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam didn't move, this was everything he had wanted, well, not  _everything_. More than anything he wanted to have sex with Dean and be with Dean, really be with him and only him, it was what he wanted most in the world. He could care less if their dad moved them around and left them at crappy motels or if he had to learn how to hunt. The rest of his life could suck as long as he had Dean because Dean was everything to him and if he had Dean he would never want or need anything else.

Dean had a slight smile on his face as he looked into Sam's eyes. Sam still had his arm around Dean's neck and hadn't moved. "Was...um, was that ok for a first kiss?"

Sam nodded hard. It was so much better than he ever imagined a kiss being and he knew without a doubt that no one would ever come anywhere near making him feel as incredible as that and it was just a kiss. 

"So...you should kiss me back, you know then you've been kissed and you've kissed someone." Dean smirked and slid his tongue across his lips.

Sam felt his heart pounding, blood pulsing to his cock and throbbing. "B-but I...I don't know what to...do."

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Sam's. "You should start off slow, gentle." Dean pressed several soft gentle kisses to Sam's lips. Sam moaned softly, he could not believe how gentle Dean was being or how amazing the sensual kisses felt. "Lightly touch...um their face." Dean brushed his hand across Sam's check, rubbing his thumb across and cradling his face in his hand. Dean was muttering against Sam's lips. "Deepen it gradually, then...slide your tongue in." Dean slowly worked up the kiss. Sam was delirious. He could hardly register what Dean was saying anymore, it felt so incredible. Dean was kissing him harder; he wrapped his other arm around Sam's waist. "Pull 'em closer, lean in more, run your hand over their um.." He wasn't sure if he should be explaining it for a girl or guy and really he only wanted Sam to kiss him...hopefully Sam really wanted to kiss him. "Just keep running your hands over their body, trust me nothing really feels bad, and just...do what feels right. Just watch your teeth and remember to breathe. OK your turn."

Dean was so fucking horny, he had no idea why he was doing this but he couldn't stop, the instant his lips touched Sam's he knew he could never ever stop, he wanted it so bad and he never wanted to be with anyone else ever again because just that one kiss felt better than anything ever had.

Sam was in a daze, he had wanted this so long and it was better than he ever thought possible, he felt better than he ever had in his entire life and he wanted to kiss Dean but he could never kiss Dean the way Dean kissed him. "Dean, I-"

"If uh..if you don't want to, it's OK. Shit, I'm so sorry Sammy, I didn't think that you might not want to-"

"No! No please, I do god I really  _really_  do..." Sam bit his lip, he could not believe he had said that, and he knew he sounded desperate but he was, desperate to have Dean's lips on his, they were so damn soft and plump and to have his muscular arms holding him. It was the best feeling in the world but he could not believe he was admitting all of this. "There is no way in hell I could ever do it like you."

"Sammy, it's ok. Don't think so much about it, just try. It'll get easier each time...but you gotta get over your first time and shit, why are you so...shy about it? You um, well... you're fucking hot Sam and you act like girls don't like you...or guys...but I mean the problem isn't you, they just feel the same way, nervous to tell you or make a move or whatever... so if you'd just build a little confidence in yourself and make the first move then you'd get what you want."

Sam wondered if Dean was talking about them. Was he hinting that if Sam made the move, he would take things further? Dean was right, he had to man up if he wanted to get what he wanted. What he wanted was Dean so he had to try, if he could kiss him maybe he could admit he wanted him.

Sam leaned in and just barely pressed his lips to Dean's, then quickly jerked back and looked at him. Dean smiled slightly, he ran his hand lightly through Sam's hair and down his back then stroked his cheek with his thumb and whispered, "Kiss me Sammy. _Really_ kiss me."

Sam forgot everything Dean had told him and went straight in for a deep rough kiss. Dean couldn't stop the moan from slipping out of his mouth. Sam was kissing him the way Dean had wanted to kiss Sam all along. Dean got caught up in it quick; his dick had been throbbing so hard the entire time, he felt harder than he ever had before. He pulled Sam into his lap and started grinding into him. He tried to let Sam kiss him but he wanted him so damn bad and it felt so damn amazing he started taking over the kiss, making it so heated and passionate, unlike any way he had ever kissed anyone before.

When Sam felt his brother's hard cock slide over his he gasped, pushing down harder. It felt so damn good to feel Dean's erection pressed tight against his, and then Dean pulled him closer and held him tighter. Sam was losing it, fucking losing it. It felt so incredible; Dean's hands were all over him, like he couldn't get enough of running his hands around and touching every inch of Sam's body. He was groping and gripping Sam and making him feel pleasure like he had never felt in his entire life. He knew exactly where to touch him and it was driving him insane. Sam wanted to have sex with him so damn bad, he grabbed Dean's cock, running his hand up and when Dean moaned loud into his mouth he started unzipping his brother's jeans. Dean put his hand over Sam's to stop him. He couldn't let this go any further than he had, not yet. As bad as Dean wanted this, and he wanted it more than anything, he had to at least force himself to wait until he knew for sure Sam wanted this because he didn't even know if Sam really wanted this or was just caught up in the moment. But shit, Dean knew he wanted it and it sucked more than anything not to have it because he wanted it so damn bad and it was killing him not to have it.

Sam groaned, he was shaking and Dean figured he was close so he'd just keep going. He couldn't let him get that far then stop but no way in hell he'd let it go any further, not yet. Not until he knew Sam truly wanted it, then he'd let it go all the way. Shit, he would be fucking Sam so hard and fast he wouldn't know what hit him. Dean snapped back to reality when Sam grabbed his shirt and balled it in his fist. He was pushing into Dean so hard, it felt so damn good and he knew Sam was close because he threw his head back and groaned. Dean almost felt like he was going to come too, he had never in his life came untouched but this was so hot he just might bust a nut from his hot baby brother dry humping him. 

Dean figured since he had let it go this far he might as well make it good for Sam so he slid his hand down Sam's boxers and squeezed his ass, rolling his hips into his brother and kissing him so hard his lips hurt. Sam moaned and dug his fingers into Dean's bicep. Sam gasped, he yelled out Dean's name and collapsed into his brother's arms. Dean held him, Sam had his head buried in Dean's neck. Dean started lightly massaging his back, and then Sam suddenly sat up, avoiding Dean's eyes. He was so embarrassed that he had come, he couldn't even imagine what Dean was thinking. 

"You OK Sammy?"

"N-no I-I can't believe I...we didn't even..." Sam covered his face with his hands.

Dean tried pulling his hands away but Sam shook him off. Dean pulled Sam back into his chest and kissed the top of his head. "It's OK Sammy, if we would've done that another few seconds I woulda done the same thing."

Sam peeked out at Dean a minute to see if he was serious. Sam sniffed and in a small voice replied, "Really? Or...are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I swear. God, I've never been so horny in my damn life and...I..."

Sam had returned to hiding in Dean's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent when Dean stopped talking. Sam pushed up on his chest and looked him in the eyes. When Dean didn't continue, he licked his lips and whispered, "You what? Tell me, Dean. Please."

Dean laid his head back against the couch. Sam was looking at him with those eyes, those beautiful blue-green puppy dog eyes that got him every time, that made him want to give Sam anything and everything he wanted. He wasn't sure what he should say to him right now. "Look, that felt…fuck Sam, I can't lie it felt better than anything I've ever experienced and-"

"Just...j-just kissing me, just that was better than...than  _anything_? How?"

Dean sat back up and looked at Sam. He had to tell him but it was just so damn hard to get it out. "I have no idea how you feel about...I mean...Listen Sam, I....I feel things toward you I've never ever felt and-"

Sam crushed his lips to Dean's. He kissed him, actually kissed him without any hesitation or anxiety. It wasn't a very long kiss but it was the single best kiss Dean had ever had. "Dean...I-I..." Sam sighed, he couldn't get it out. "M-me too."

Dean smiled and traced his finger over Sam's jaw. "You...sure? I mean maybe you should see if you want to be with someone else, give it a shot so you really know without a doubt that...because if we did this and..."

"Dean I would never change my mind. I know I want this more than anything, why do you think I could never be with anyone else? I've had a couple girls ask me out but...I could never ever be with anyone besides you Dean."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. "Sam, I'm really sorry I've...that I..." Dean sighed. "I hope you can trust me to..."

Sam smiled a little, he loved how they could tell what the other was thinking and didn't even have to finish their sentences to know what the other one was talking about. He knew Dean felt horrible about all the girls he'd been with and really it didn't bother Sam because he knew once he and Dean were together Dean would be with just him. "Dean what you did before this...doesn't matter. Really. So wait, does that mean...you actually want to..."

"I do, I know I do but are you really sure this is what you want Sammy? I..I couldn't take it if you changed your mind."

"Dean I told you I would never ever do that to you. I swear-"

"I believe you I just…it took me a long time to be ok with this and I...I mean it's fucked up I'm doing this to you and-"

"Dean you're not doing anything to me. We both want this. I want you more than anything Dean.”

Dean traced his finger over Sam’s face and smiled. “Me too…God I’ve wanted this for so damn long and…”

Dean leaned in and kissed Sam, he kissed him hard, not holding back at all this time he let every ounce of want and need he had for his brother take over. Sam moaned, Dean telling him how much he wanted him and kissing him was the best feeling in the world. The way Dean kissed him made everything around him disappear, he barely remembered who he was, his head was spinning. He was so glad Dean finally made the move both of them so desperately wanted to make.

Dean slid his hand down Sam’s pants and squeezed his ass. Sam moaned into his mouth and started grinding into his brother. Dean stood up, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and his legs around his waist as Dean carried him into their bedroom. Dean eased Sam down on his bed, laying over him and kissing him hard.

Sam tugged at Dean’s shirt and when Dean finally broke away from the kiss for a few seconds, he pulled it off.  He ran his hands down Dean’s chest and moaned, he had been dying to feel his brother’s muscles and they felt so good. He moved to squeeze his biceps and then ran his hands back across his chest to his abs. Dean was sucking on his neck; he nudged Sam’s legs apart and pressed tighter against him. Sam groaned and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, feeling his hard cock so tight against his felt so damn good, everything about this was the best feeling in the world.

“Dean,” Sam moaned breathlessly.

Dean groaned, hearing his brother moan his name was the hottest damn thing he had ever heard. Dean pushed into him harder, moving his lips back up his neck and across his jaw. He could not take his lips off of Sam, he wanted to kiss and suck on every part of his body. He kissed him, intertwining his tongue with Sam’s as he ran his hand through his hair. Sam was delirious, it was so amazing to have his brother on top of him, kissing him and touching him, Sam could barely stand how incredible it felt. He wanted more, he had to have more. He tugged hard on Dean’s head, he pulled back, out of breath and looking gorgeous as fuck with his swollen lips and dark hooded eyes.

“You ok Sammy?”

"Dean...will you just...fuck me?"

"If that's what you want...fuck yeah but I gotta get you ready first."

"Hurry. God, I want you to fuck me so bad Dean."

Sam reached down and unzipped Dean’s jeans, he pushed on them hard. He sat up a little and yanked them and his boxers down past his thighs. Dean smirked. “You horny or something?”

Sam grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him hard, he wrapped his fist around Dean’s cock and thrust it up and down quick and hard. “I want you so fucking bad Dean, never wanted anything this bad and…please Dean.”

Dean crushed his lips to his brothers, pushing his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way. He pulled away and jerked Sam up, ripping his shirt above his head then pulled his pants and boxers off. He knew their first time should probably be a little slower, but they both were so insane with want and need there was no way in hell that was happening

Dean teased his finger over Sam's rim. He felt Sam tense up so he kissed him harder, he shifted and thrust his dick across Sam's a few times. He tried again but Sam still wasn't relaxed enough.

Dean sat back on his heels. "Sammy..you sure you want to-"

"YES."

"Then you gotta relax..." Dean knelt down and licked Sam's cock. Sam gasped when he felt his brother's hot tongue slide up his cock. Before Sam could react Dean had taken his entire dick in his mouth and was sucking down hard, his tongue flicking around wildly as he teased a fingertip into Sam. Sam was too busy enjoying the feeling of the wet heat of his brother's mouth to notice that Dean had slid a finger in him all the way. By the time Dean had a second finger in Sam noticed, and was pushing down hard on them. Dean shoved his fingers in deep, Sam gasped and thrust down on them hard, bucking up into Dean's mouth and hitting the back of his throat. Dean wasn't ready for that but he held on and let Sam do it again, the next time he did it he was shooting come down his brother's throat, gripping Dean's shoulder tight and tightening a fist in his hair. Dean pulled off of his cock and slid a third finger in his brother, pushing them in hard and fast. Sam moaned and started begging Dean to fuck him.

Dean pushed his fingers in a few more times then quickly pulled them out and settled in between his brother's legs. He ran his hands up his thighs and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. He looked into his pupil blown eyes and asked, "You sure?"

Sam nodded vigorously and spread his legs out further, pushing his ass out, reaching his hand down and grabbing Dean's cock. He tried pushing Dean into him but Dean swatted his hand away.

"Damn you want it bad, huh?" Sam nodded again. Dean smirked and rubbed the head of his cock over his brother's puckered hole. "That what you want? Want this big dick in you?"

Sam nodded, Dean wanted him to talk so he slid the tip of his dick in, circled around for a few seconds then pulled back out. "What was that? Couldn't hear you."

"Please Dean...I-I want it, I want your big fat cock in me."

Dean slowly eased into his brother, gasping at how tight and amazing it felt. "Fuck Sammy...oh shit so tight...god damn." Dean moaned, entering his brother's ass was the single best thing he had ever felt, better than any sex he'd ever had, way better than fingering his ass.

"Ohh shit Sammy...so fucking good." Dean started rocking his hips into his brother, his eyes were shut and he was moaning and swearing. He opened them and looked down at Sam. Sam looked pretty blissed out, he was staring up at him with sex blown eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Dean laid down over him and started kissing him hard. He thrust harder and faster into his brother, Sam's nails were digging into his back and he was moaning into his mouth. Sam pulled away, threw his head back and started making noises so hot and sexy Dean wished he could listen to them forever. 

Dean started sucking on Sam's neck while he tweaked his nipples. Sam grabbed handfuls of Dean's hair, pushing up into his brother, whimpering because it felt so amazing. Dean groaned and pressed himself tight against his brother as he humped him hard and fast, he could not get over how incredible and perfect it felt, he had never felt anything so amazing. He could not keep his hands off of his brother’s body, and neither could Sam. They both were kissing and groping each other like they could never get enough. Dean loved how Sam was so much sturdier than a girl, his developing muscles were getting tight and hard. Sam loved the feeling of Dean's perfect tight muscles too, he kept squeezing his ass, biceps and pec muscles, and loving how it felt when Dean's muscles flexed and when he had his arms wrapped around him.

Dean felt Sam starting to get tighter, he went to go kneel back up but Sam stopped him, clutching him tight. "Dean...I want you to stay over me like this, it's..."

Dean kissed Sam's forehead and trailed kisses to his ear and back up his jaw to his mouth. "It's what?"

Sam blushed and whispered, "It's the best feeling in the world."

Dean held Sam as close as he could, relishing the feeling of his brother underneath him. "Why're you embarrassed to tell me that?"

Sam moaned, Dean was ramming into his prostate hard. "Mmm..I-I don't want you to think...I'm being, you know...girly."

Dean slowed down his pace, pulling out slowly and thrusting in slow and hard. "I'd never think that...I joke around but not about...you know...shit like that." Dean paused, sliding in and out slow was feeling so amazing. He thrust in a little harder and they both moaned, "I love it too...I love... you know..."

"What?"

"Being so close to you. Being inside you, feeling you squeeze around me, feels so fucking good. But you know what I love even more?"

Sam shook his head.

"You."

Sam felt his heart hammering in his chest. His brother had opened up to him more than he ever had in his entire life, he could hardly believe they were finally together, but he could not believe the things his brother was saying even more. He knew his brother meant them, he never said things to Sam he didn't mean. Sam smiled and pressed his lips to his brother's, giving him a hot passionate kiss. "I love you Dean, just never thought..."

Sam didn't get to finish because Dean had pushed his thighs up and was now pounding into him hard and fast. He felt Dean hit his prostate just right and the pleasure coursing through his body was indescribable. Sam moaned, digging his nails into Dean so Dean started bucking his hips into him harder and faster. Sam was making a steady stream of sexy moans and yelling out his brother's name, making Dean go even faster and harder.

"Oh god...Dean...ohhhh shit Dean...I-I..."

Dean knelt up and grabbed Sam's cock, he thrust into him harder, pumping his fist up his brother's cock. Sam started coming so Dean pushed his thighs up so his legs were over his shoulders and pounded into him hard and deep. Watching him spasm around the bed yelling out his name and moaning was all it took for Dean to spill his seed into his brother's ass. He groaned as he rode out his orgasm then carefully pulled out and laid next to his brother, both of them panting and feeling absolute bliss from the most amazing orgasm ever.

Sam rolled onto his side and laid against his brother, he slid an arm around his waist and squeezed him tight.

"So you're gonna fuck me all the time right?"

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head. "As much as you want."

Sam was pretty worn out from Dean fucking him so hard so he laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arm around him tighter. Dean put his arm around Sam and squeezed him. Dean noticed Sam’s eyes drooping so he lightly massaged his back and shoulders. Even though it was early as hell they both managed to fall asleep. They both felt so happy and it was so perfect being in each other’s arms they managed to stay like that until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up the next morning, he tightened his arm around Dean and smiled. He closed his eyes, wanting to stay like this forever. His eyes flew open, he saw the time on the clock and realized he was going to be late for school if he didn't leave soon. He jumped up, trying to wake Dean up. Dean rolled on to his stomach and mumbled so Sam pulled the covers down and slapped his ass hard.

Dean jumped up and looked at him. "What the hell Sammy? Shit I guess we fell asleep and..." Dean realized how late it was and swore under his breath. He had things he had to do that morning too so he scrambled to get things together he needed while Sam was in the shower. They both managed to shower and get ready in fifteen minutes. Dean dropped Sam off again, he was only a few minutes late. Before Sam got out of the car he turned to Dean and smiled wide.

"Don't forget...tonight we get to...do stuff."

"If you can't say it, you can't have it."

Sam blushed but turned to Dean and looked him in the eyes as he said. "Fuck."

Dean bit his lip to hide the large grin. He looked down for a second and when he looked back up Sam was inches from his face. "Guess what else?"

"What?"

Sam pressed his lips to Dean's. "Not afraid to do that anymore."

Dean pulled Sam into a deep kiss, dreading pulling his lips away. "Can't wait baby. Go learn something.”

Sam ran his palm over Dean’s cock as he gave him one last kiss. “Only thing I’ll be doing is thinking about this big fat cock.”

"Shit Sammy...making me so fucking horny. Get your ass in school before I pull you in the backseat and fuck the hell out of you right here."

"Really?"

 _"Sammy_."

"Ok ok."

 

Dean didn't get home until later that afternoon, but he knew he had about a little bit before Sam would be home, Dean was so damn horny he could barely see straight. Dean had been thinking about his brother the entire day, he could not wait to finally have sex with him again. There was no way he could wait any longer, plus he figured if he jerked off he would last longer when they finally messed around. He had to do it. 

Dean didn't waste any time, he stripped his clothes off as he walked into the bedroom. He laid on his bed and started fisting his cock and running a finger across his rim. Once he worked a finger in, he stopped jerking off because he wanted to try to get three fingers in this time. He took a deep breath as he worked the second one in. He started pounding his fingers in, he shifted a little and his vision blurred, he felt a surge of white hot pleasure. Fuck, he had found his prostate and he had never felt anything like it. He felt like screaming and moaning, he didn't realize he was until he looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway. It felt too damn good to stop or care, he jammed his fingers in harder, he bit his lip and suddenly he felt a hand on his cock. He looked up, Sam was jerking him off, then he felt pressure, Sam had slid a finger in over his, Dean was shuddering and swearing, thrashing around on the bed.

Sam had his pants down in seconds and straddled his brother, jerking their cocks off at the same time. Dean's back arched, he heard Sam moan his name, and felt hot come on his cock from his brother coming on him. Dean pushed down harder, Sam slid another finger in, Dean screamed out his brother's name and started coming. Sam jerked his cock and rubbed his perineum with his thumb. Dean pushed down on their fingers a few more times then eased them out. He laid on the bed, sprawled out naked, pouring sweat and struggling to breathe. He risked a look at his brother. He looked totally fucked out. He saw Dean looking at him and smiled.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. As soon as you can function again, you have to fuck me. Damn I fucking want you so fucking bad.”

Dean nodded and ran a hand through his wet hair. He let out a long deep breath, he was reeling from the intense orgasm. When Dean finally sat up, Sam pulled him over until Dean was on top of him. In an instant they were making out, with hot heavy kisses and groping each other's bodies. Dean felt around for the lube and as he was about to squirt some on his fingers, Sam pulled away.

"Promise me something?"

Dean pulled his lips away from the Sam’s neck. “What?"

"If you're gonna finger yourself, you gotta let me watch...and help."

Dean smiled and kissed Sam, replying, "Ok...if I forget you gotta promise to just come help me, not sit in the kitchen and watch."

Sam blushed, his face turning deep red. Dean knew. He wondered how much Dean knew. "W-what're you um...what are you talking about?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You do know if you can see someone in a mirror that most of the time they can see you too, right?" 

Sam felt his face burn even hotter. "I-I'm s-sorry De I-"

Dean caught Sam in a kiss, his dick pressing against Sam's hip. He was hard as hell. "I'm guessing that wasn't the first time you did it."

Sam looked down and shook his head.

"I don't care, wish I hadn't done any of those girls, every single time I was thinking about you. Think about you all the damn time. Kinda turns me on you liked watching."

"Y-you do? It does?"

Dean pressed closer to Sam, shifting so his cock was grinding against Sam's. "Mmm hmm." Dean responded against his lips as he kissed him. Dean slid his tongue into Sam's mouth and deepened the kiss. "You're the only thing I think about. Think about doing this..." Dean kissed Sam harder, until he was pulling away breathless as he rolled his hips, grinding against him and making Sam so fucking horny he couldn't see straight.

"And this..." Dean nudged Sam's legs apart and moved down between Sam's legs. He licked a stripe up Sam’s cock then back down. He licked Sam’s balls then took him in. Sam gasped and pushed his hips into his brother’s hot wet mouth. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down hard. He pulled back, teasing his tongue over Sam’s cock until Sam was whining and pushing his dick against the back of his brother’s throat. After a few thrusts Sam was coming, shooting his hot come down Dean’s throat.

After Sam had calmed down, Dean pushed his legs wider apart and spread Sam open. "Oh I think about this all the time too." Dean ran his tongue around Sam's puckered hole. Sam gasped, the feeling of his brother's hot tongue sending a chill down his spine. Dean slowly traced his fingers over Sam's rim until he was able to ease his fingers into Sam then he spread him open and plunged his tongue into Sam's tight heat. Sam groaned and pushed his hips into Dean. Dean slid his fingers in under his tongue and scissored them across Sam's prostate. Sam was whimpering, thrashing around the bed as Dean massaged his fingers over it and pulled his tongue out, replacing it with two more fingers.

Sam was yelling out his brother's name, his moans and screams bouncing off the walls. Dean had to ring his fingers around the base of his cock. He thrust his fingers harder into Sam, he was shuddering and pushing down hard onto Dean's fingers.

"Oh shit Sammy....god damn...you're right that's so  _fucking_  hot. Damn baby, you're fucking  _killing_  me here."

"Fu-fuc-" Sam moaned hard, Dean was pounding his fingers into him so hard, going so deep Sam was seeing stars. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt so much pleasure he thought he was going to burst but he knew Dean's cock was even better and he had to have more. "Fuck...me De..p-p-pleeeeease."

Dean was still squeezing the base of his cock. He needed release so bad. Sam was clenching down on his fingers and he knew he was just as close so Dean straddled his brother and rocked his hips into him, rubbing their cocks together as he reached back and fingered Sam hard.

"I will Sammy...after...uhhhh." Dean and Sam came within seconds of each other, shooting come all over both of their stomachs and chests.”Fuck Sammy…you looked so fucking hot…no way I woulda lasted long enough if I didn’t do that.”

“Told you, you looked so fucking hot I had to do the same thing. Now…fuck me please De I’ve been thinking about it all day I want you so damn bad.”

"Mmm fuck Sammy. I think about fucking you all the time, and you fucking me and damn I just want to do it all and never fucking stop. What do you want? How’d you think about me doing you?"

"Oh shit all kinds of ways Dean. I thought about riding you, you riding me, you bending me over. Doing it reverse cowboy so I can watch that perky ass of yours bounce around on me-"

"You saying I have a huge ass?"

"What?  _No!_ Oh god Dean _,_ I fucking  _love_  your ass. Love looking at it and fuck, now that I get to squeeze it like I have always wanted to...you don't have a huge fucking ass it's perfect. Stop being a girl."

"I'm not being a fucking girl but... I just wondered because when you say a girl's tits are perky, they are usually huge."

"Not always, ok fine...um your ass...fuck it's perfect but I guess I would say it is… I don't know a good word for it but I mean I stare at it all the damn time and it is so fucking amazing because the small of your back curves in then your ass curves out just so fucking perfect so I said perky because god damn it is the best damn ass I have ever seen Dean. So goddamn fucking hot."

Dean laughed. "Ok ok, I was joking. Damn. Can't wait for you to fuck me though, god I can't even fucking imagine how good it's gonna feel.

Sam laid his head back on the pillow and moaned softly. "It is....indescribable how good your dick feels in me Dean. Oh god....I could let you fuck me forever Dean. Your fucking cock is so fucking big and thick. Like you're bigger soft than most guys are hard. Biggest damn dick I've ever seen."

"How many dicks have you seen Sammy?"

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"If I shut up and fuck you, will you fuck me?"

Sam smiled. "You're serious? You'll really let me fuck you?"

"What the hell do you think? You should know from your little mirror that I...you know."

"Love your ass being played with?"

"Guess it's a good thing you watched and learned a few things. So...how long have you been..."

"Dean...I know it was wrong. I’m sorry, I just wanted you so damn bad and-"

"You ever...um watch me jerk off?"

Sam blushed.

"It's ok...I've kinda...listened to you. I might have glanced over a few times but I had to stop because it took everything not to fucking jump in your bed and fuck you senseless."

"I love that you're opening up to me...and talking to me."

"Yeah. I really want to get back to what we were doing...talk later, 'K? I'm fucking horny as hell."

"You're always horny as hell."

"Ever since we kissed I've been hornier that I have ever been and now I just...fuck I could never get enough of that sweet tight ass of yours."

Dean rubbed the head of his cock over Sam's rim. Sam continued to babble on, and Dean wished he would have kept his mouth shut because they could talk later he wanted to fuck. He started thrusting harder into Sam until he stopped talking and groaned.

"C'mon Sammy let's forget about all that shit right now and spend the rest of the night...shit, I mean the rest of our lives doing this. Could do this for fucking ever."

"Mmmm hell yeah. So we get to try those positions?"

Dean grinned and slowly pulled out. "Fuck yeah, so...flip over and let me fuck you into the mattress. Gonna fuck you so goddamn hard, oh fuck Sammy. I've been wanting to do this for so fucking long."

Sam rolled over onto his stomach. Dean started teasing the head of his cock over Sam’s rim. Just as he was starting to ease in he thought of something and laughed.

“What the fuck are you laughing about?”

"Just thinking about your little….fetishes Sammy...maybe we can put a mirror on the ceiling since you like watching me fuck through them so much."

Sam smacked Dean's thigh hard. 

"Oooh yeah baby. Love it rough. Make sure when you fuck me you're rough as hell."

"You know...you never used to talk this much when you were....with other people."

"Other people didn't fucking matter. I...ohhh fuck baby...you're..." Dean paused and winced. “so fucking tight Sammy. Fuck it’s so fucking good.”

Dean rolled his hips and thrust all the way into Sam. He grabbed his hips and started rocking into him hard and fast. Dean leaned down and kissed up Sam’s spine, sucking down on each vertebrae. Sam groaned, when he felt Dean sucking on his neck he reached back and pulled his head over to his. They kissed as Dean reached down and started fisting Sam’s cock.

“De…ohhh fuck.”

Sam was clenching on him so hard he could barely thrust in anymore. He circled his hips and felt Sam shuddering under him.

"Oh baby, so fucking tight, oh shit. Sammy baby you're the best...never felt so fucking good in my life and-"

Dean's mouth fell open, he grabbed Sam's hips and started pulled him into each thrust as he rocked his hips hard, plunging in deep.

"Dean! Ohhhh Dean fuck....fuck it's so damn good."

Dean grunted a response; he loved hearing Sam scream out. It gave him what he needed to push harder, gave him the little boost of energy to pound into Sam like he had never fucked into anyone ever. They both screamed each other’s name as they came, moaning and groaning at the immense pleasure as they pushed hard into each other, riding out their orgasms.

Dean shifted, pulling them both to the side. He wrapped his arms around his brother. Sam moaned softly as he felt Dean's biceps flex around him. He ran his hands over his thick firm muscles then ran his hand up to Dean's face. He stroked his jaw, running a ringer across the stubble that looked so damn sexy on him and turned him on so much. He pulled Dean's head in closer to his and turned his head to kiss him. Dean kissed him passionately, caressing his chest and abdomen. He brought his hand back up to Sam's face then pulled away and kissed Sam's neck. He worked his way to the back of his neck, sucking down and slowly grinding into Sam, his hands traveling over his entire body. Dean ran his tongue from Sam's neck to his ear. He nuzzled his nose up behind Sam's ear and whispered, "I love you Sammy."

Sam felt his heart hammering in his chest, pounding in his temples. His stomach was in knots. He had always known Dean loved him, but he now knew he was in love with him like Sam was in love with him and to hear him say it was the best feeling in the world, even better than the amazing sex.

Sam rolled over and pulled Dean tight against him. He held him close for several minutes before he pulled back and ran his hand down Dean's face. He went in to kiss him but paused. "I love you too De." 

They both went in for a kiss at the same time. In an instant they were making out so hot and heavy they were both delirious but they kept going. They were rolling each other around, wrestling to be on top, humping into each other as they kissed roughly, grabbing fistfuls of hair, hands squeezing each other's ass and running over each other's body groping each other like they could never get enough. Sam knew Dean never made out like this, he had never seen Dean so passionate but he also had never seen him so sensual like he had been earlier. He knew that Dean loved him more than anything and Sam felt the same way. They spent the rest of the night and most of the next morning taking turns on each other. They did every position Sam had ever heard of and a few he never knew existed. Sex with Dean was the single most exciting, satisfying, fun and perfect experience of his life and he knew he could never get enough. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started getting so long (like if you have read any of my fic you know they always do) so I will add a Top!Sam chapter soon. Sorry if there are typos I will fix them soon, hope you like this one.


End file.
